To Seranade a Herbivore
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: If you are to be serenaded, it sure will be a pleasure to see! Just how your loved one standing in front of your doorstep like a dork singing a love song dedicated just for you will make your heart melt. How about if a certain delinquent would do that certain thing you don't expect? Let's see how Kyoya make up with Haru by... serenade! AU and OOC. T for Gokudera's mouth.


This story is inspired by observations when I was a kid. When my neighbor was serenaded (since serenading a lady is a custom in our place), the dogs kept on "Awooo" HAHA EPIC FAIL! :) Anyways, this is what I think Hibari will do to console his "partner" in life (dude, I think it's disgusting... "partner" sounds like "mate" in animals).

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Ms. Akira Amano. The events are due to the creative imagination of a fan. Any situations are just coincidental, so no rights violated. I only own the plot and nothing else.

To Serenade a Herbivore

* * *

It is a cold windy Thursday night. The time when people tend to rest their aching muscles and have a glorious sleep towards a shining day ahead. It is also the time when people go to their homes and greet  
their families to tell them of what happened during the span of the day.

The streetlamps light the empty streets and alleyways of Namimori. The house animals like cats and dogs are none in sight. Sounds of crickets and fireflies invade the serene silence of the night.

The trees sway with the howling force of the wind. The lovely sight of the new moon and the stars illuminate the black sky. There are no clouds in sight. Such a peaceful night - well, not really.

Standing in front of the Miura residence is a boy with a raven black hair and a stoic face. He wears a purple dress shirt and a pair of denim jeans. At his right arm, a red armband with yellow inscripts is  
pinned, indicating that he is one of the members of Discipline Committee of Namimori Middle School.

But he is not the only one there. Together with him is the spiky brown-haired no-good herbivore, the silver-haired self-proclaimed 'Tenth's Right-Hand Man' bomb herbivore, the happy-go-lucky baseball  
herbivore, the loud-mouthed boxing herbivore, his Discipline Committee lackey, and his cute yellow bird that is called Hibird.

"Could you take your stupid armband off?!" Gokudera starts, pointing an accusing finger at his innocent armband.

"Wao... you wanna fight me?" Hibari asks, taking out his tonfas.

"Damn right I am." Gokudera says, taking out his dynamites from who knows where.

"Maa, maa. Gokudera, Hibari. Calm down you two." Yamamoto says while the two glaring daggers to each other.

"Hieee! Stop it, Gokudera-san, Hibari-san. It is in the middle of the night, and many people are still sleeping." Tsuna says while frantically waving his arms in the air.

"Wow, an EXTREME FIGHT! Can I join?!" Ryohei asks in his extreme voice.

"Onii-chan, not you too..." Tsuna facepalms.

Kusakabe nears the group, gripping one of Hibari's shoulders. "Kyo-san, I think Anee-san would like it either."

Hibari gives a "Hn." and harshly shrugs Kusakabe's hold on his shoulder.

Gokudera shoves his dynamites inside his hiding place while muttering "Bastard prefect and his goddamned pride."

Upon hearing this, Tsuna whispers "Gokudera-san, you know it's not good to talk behind someone's back."

"Sorry, Tenth." Gokudera bows his head.

"Ah - no, no, no! Don't do that!"

A fierce kick lands on Tsuna's face. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

A little man on the shoulder of the blonde Italian male who also just came in smirks. "I can't believe it, but you're still a no-good Tsuna. What a hopeless no-good child."

"Reborn! With Dino, too!" The rest of them says, minus Hibari who just stares at them.

"Yo, Tsuna-kun, and everyone. Oh, and Kyoya, too." Says Dino.

"Bucking horse." The prefect loses his interest.

"I'm not a child anymore. And please, stop making a grand entrance like that! You scared me." Tsuna says.

"You're always scared, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn retorts.

"Why you - "

"You are noisy, herbivores..." An odd silence surrounds the group as Hibari says those words.

To calm the prefect down, Hibird sings the Nami-chuu anthem.

"What the hell." Gokudera whispers. The last word is muffled, for both Tsuna's and Yamamoto's hands suddenly shuts his mouth. "Shh..."

Still in a muffled voice, Gokudera says "What? Is that a lullaby? I can't even sleep when that song plays in our school."

"Gokudera, you just admit that you sleep in our classroom everyday."Tsuna sighs.

"You even drool in your sleep. Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughs.

"Shut up, baseball freak! Tenth, I'm sorry. I promise I will not sleep again."

"You're EXTREMELY DISGUSTING, Octopus Head!" Ryohei says.

"What did you say, Turf Top?!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, and specially you, Gokudera Hayato... I'll let you loose this time." Says Hibari, closing his eyes.

The four of them relax after the tensing moment.

"Oh Kyoya, my you have grown." Dino says who almost giggled, but suddenly stops when Hibari glared daggers at him.

"Do you think I've forgiven you, pervert womanizing herbivore?" He asked with an air of bitter menace.

"Uh-oh..." Says Reborn, patting Dino's back apologetically.

"Ha-ha-ha, you act like children. So, what are we doing here again?" Yamamoto asks.

The others gape their mouths open upon hearing his oblivious question. Tsuna facepalms at this. "This is going to be a long night..."

* * *

A week ago, the cheerful brunette Miura Haru was suddenly greeted with a body thrown in the air.

"Hahi!"

She went neaq the body to check on the pulse, when a strong hand gripped her arm. She winced, glaring upon the person who owned the hand.

"Stay away from that pervert, Miura Haru."

She knew that voice well. And by the way he stated her name like that, there is only one person she could blame for that.

And boy she was right! That person who gripped her arm is the dangerous chief prefect Hibari Kyoya. Also known as her boyfriend.

"And what, leave him dying like that?!" Haru asked while wiggling her arm from his grasp.

"So you prefer him instead of me." Hibari asked, feigning hurt in his voice.

If Haru is another girl, she would have squealed for joy in this encounter. But, she is the stubborn, air-headed Miura Haru he knows.

"Kyoya, this is a matter of life-and-death! Look at him! He's bleeding to death!" She is furious now.

"He deserved it."

"WHAT?! Let Haru go, PREFECT!"

The offending word echoed inside his head.

_Prefect._

That word was like a bucket of ice cold water splashing his whole body.

_Prefect._

Prefect.

Prefect.

Hibari growled while gripping her arm tighter.

"I'm not a prefect."

"Oh, Haru forgot. DISCIPLINE COMMITTEE HEAD PREFECT is better." Haru huffed in aggravation.

"When we're together, I'm not a prefect, NEITHER head prefect or whatever you say."

"And what else would you be?"

"Your lover, your boyfriend - "

"WITH NO TRUST!" Her face was red with fury.

Hibari stared at her for a moment. He knew her well. She blushed, once, many times, but not this one. With her tears welling her eyes, he could tell that she is really upset with him.

A loud groan from the body startled them, making Hibari lose his grip for a moment. Haru took the chance to slip her arm to go towards the now conscious blonde.

"Dino-kun, are you alright?" Haru asked while tending to his wounds.

"I'm fine - ouch, it hurts there." Dino said as he glanced towards the now angry prefect.

Being the well-prepared person, Haru brought her first aid kit with her. As she was tending Dino's wounds and bruises, she told Hibari,

"What has gotten into you, Kyoya? Haru thought that you will be a nice person. But now... she doesn't know..."

As Haru thought of the past few days she witnessed Hibari's murderous acts, she was lost that she forgot that she tend Dino's wounds.

"Ah, Haru... wait... your bandage is too tight..."

Dino's condition worsened. His pale skin due to blood loss became bluer in this moment, because of Haru's bandages.

Right now, Haru was 'bandaging' Dino's throat. She was choking him to death.

"H - Haru... ack... hurt - t..."

Next time, he will not let himself be bandaged with an enraged girl. Specially brunettes.

_If there would be a next time._

* * *

"Ah... so now you're seeking our help by stalking her things?" Yamamoto asks.

A sound of crickets followed.

Only Ryohei's surprising mellow voice breaks the silence. "I think Octopus Head is right in calling him an idiot."

Hibari rolls his eyes as he takes the armband off of his arm.

"Tetsu, take off your armband."

Kusakabe followed hir order. Tsuna sighs after.

"As you can see in my hands, these are the pictures of musical instruments. And I know that you're all familiar with these." Reborn says as the group gazes the pictures in his hands.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Tsuna says as he feels his Hyper Intuition tells him something.

"You're saying?" Reborn kicks Tsuna square on the face, again.

"R - Reborn!"

* * *

A while ago, while Tsuna and the gang was taking their lunch under the sakura tree, Kusakabe couteously asked them to go to the dreaded Reception Office, now called DC Office.

"I wonder what we did wrong. But this is fun!" Yamamoto said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Everything in you is fun, baseball freak!" Gokudera muttered while putting his hands inside his trouser pockets.

"This is extreme! I didn't know what I have done extremely wrong! Maybe he'll extremely ask me if he could extremely join the extreme boxing club to the extreme!" Ryohei said on the top of his lungs as  
the fire in his extreme self burned in his eyes.

"Shut up, you Turf Top!"

"What did you say, Octopus Head?!"

"Maa, maa. Calm down, you two."

As the two bickered to each other, and the other one calming them down, Tsuna kept his eyes on the ground while prayimg to himself that the ground shook, or terrorists bombed the school, or a big tsunami  
just hit Namimori, or an apocalypse, so that he can't get near to the door towards their doom.

Unfortunately, nothing happened. The sky was clear. There are no tremors happened. And they were in front of the DC Office. He was now trembling in fear. He just hoped that he would not be bitten to death this time. He still want to eat his lunch, no thank you!

When Kusakabe knocked three times, and a "Come in." was heared, the gang now seated at the couch. A flying piece of paper caught their attention.

"Memorize this song and come here before 8 o'clock. Or else..."

They raised their heads to see Hibari in his offensive stance with his tonfas.

"I will bite you to death."

Seconds after, the couch was emptied, while the people occupying it ran towards the exit.

Yamamoto's carefree laugh and sly comment followed. "Ahaha, you can request to us directly. Just don't be shy."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, prepare tn be bitten to death." Hibari said as he chased the poor herbivores down.

* * *

"Cambio Forma!" The males said in unison, except for Dino who looked in awe, and Kusakabe with Reborn who were already at the DJ stand, complete with CD's and mixers.

The box animals turned into musical instruments. Uri became an octavina, Natsu became a contrabass, Kangaryuu became a laud, Jirou became a banduria, Kojirou became a piccolo, and Roll became a guitar.

"You want a piccolo, Dino?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yes, thank you." Dino replies.

The group is now ready to sing, when Reborn tossed something in ther hands.

"What's this?" Tsuna asks.

"That's a serape. Mexicans wear those serapes as they serenade the one they love. You will experience this again if you serenade your special someone." Reborn winks at him. Tsuna blushes.

"This is cool! Ahaha, I've never worn this before. But I'm not a Mexican. Ahaha!" Yamamoto says.

"Extreme! I can wear this in my boxing practice!" Ryohei exclaims in pure excitement.

"Yes, you can." Reborn says.

Tsuna facepalmed at this.

"Tenth!" He turned around to see Gokudera, then sweatdropped at his next comment, "Do I look cool at this?"

Hibari simply wears his serape without any words. Hibird chirps, "Hibari, cool! Hibari, cool!"

"Are you all ready?" Kusakabe asks.

"Yes." Upon saying the word, the group takes in a lot of air, then sings at the same time in their melodious voice.

"Haru... Sweet dear Haru... Sleeping in the full moon night... Please wake up... Haru..."

A light flickers at the only room in the second floor of the Miura household, as the sliding window opens, revealing a sleepy Haru in her lavender pajamas.

She rubs her eyes, expecting what she sees as a dream. But when she hears the strumming guitar strings and people's voices, she realizes she is being serenaded.

Her brown eyes met his blue-grey gaze as he sings in his mesmerizing voice. She leans her body on the window frame as she contains her squeals of joy, while listening to his words of love and apology.

After the song, the group bows down then looks at her.

"Haru, I know I'm such an arrogant bastard and a jerk - " Hibari says a little louder for her to hear.

"And a jealous one." Dino counters.

"And a typical shy boy." Yamamoto adds.

"And an extreme boxing buddy!" Ryohei shouts.

"And an asshole prefect who screams murder." Gokudera mutters a little louder.

"Hieee! I don't have anything to say!" Tsuna shrieks while pleading 'Please don't bite me to death' look.

"And a great leader." Kusakabe says.

"Shut up, herbivores." Hibari hisses while emitting an amount of bad aura surrounding him, making the rest zip their mouths immediately.

He then turned to Haru. " But I can't afford to loose you. And I want to be with you. So I called them to help me. And I hope... that you forgive me." The last line made him slightly lower his pride while  
bowing his head for an apology.

Haru then disappears a moment, then comes back with a marker and a white board. She writes something on it, then shows it to them.

'Kyo-kun, Haru forgives you. Haru's sorry too, for giving you a hard time.'

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be here if I don't want your forgiveness. A carnivore needs to be a herbivore, you know?" Hibari says while smiling a little bit.

_Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya... You're becoming a cheesy person. I wonder if you learned some of my charms._ Dino thought, smiling to himself.

Haru blushes, then writes something again and shows to them, saying:

'Kyo-kun, Haru understands. She's not angry. She's happy to see you make your own way to show her you love her. Haru loves you.'

"Kyoya loves you too." Wow, this is the first time Hibari speaks in third person.

He does know how to please a woman. He did get Dino's womanizing charms.

Too bad, no one brought a tape recorder for this.

Oh, yeah. No one. _Yet._

The group relaxes a bit, teasing Hibari in a manner that Haru blushes a dark shade of red. Suddenly, the lights flicker at the first floor.

A harsh slam on the gate follows, shnwing Haru's very angry father holding a shotgun, and her panicking mother trying to calm him down.

"ALRIGHT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SHOW YOURSELF! WHO IS THE SORRY, UNLUCKY GUY TRYING TO HIT ON MY HARU, HUH?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOW - "

"Stop that! It's still in the middle of the night!"

The group just sweatdrops at this, not knowing that everything happened is being recorded by two mischievous people who suddenly disappears: Kusakabe and Reborn.


End file.
